She Used A Notepad
by WhisperedWords12
Summary: One-Shot. HUGE Reckoning Spoilers, please understand that. Derek and Liz while Derek's in the attic and the car ride over. Derek's point-of-view. Read, Review, and most of all, enjoy.


I don't own Darkest Powers.

I stood in the attic pacing in endless circles. Damn then. Not Chloe, Simon and Tori, but Andrew and everyone else. If not for they're betrayal, I wouldn't be up here.

I had to shut the curtains, but through a crack where light seeped through, I could see everything. Boxes randomly littered the place like all attics. They were covered in dust. A small wooden rocking horse sat in the corner. A notepad had been carelessly tossed on a box where Liz had left it, a pen close by.

When I sat, a puff of dust rose and I had to pinch my nose to keep from sneezing. I hated being in here. I should be out there, making sure they were ok. A thump sounded from downstairs, making me jump up.

The pen rose off the table. I glanced at the hatch that would lead me out, wanting so badly to make sure they were ok. The pen came over and hit me in the head, Liz demanding my attention. I bared my teeth but refrained from growling. She was trying to help.

The pen fell back to the notepad and scribbled on it quickly. I went over to it with a sigh.

_I'll check it out. STAY HERE_. It said in messy writing. I snorted, but when the pen dropped, I sat back down. I was too high in the house to hear any sounds louder then a smash or the slamming of doors.

I hear scribbling again. Having Liz around was the strangest thing. With other ghosts, I couldn't see or hear anything. But with Liz, I would see things moving without warning. It made me uneasy. How could Chloe deal with all these ghosts? Of course, she could see them.

On the notepad Liz had scribbled a longer message. _Russell knocked out Chloe, Simon and Tori. Margaret's talking to someone, two others are putting the kids in the van. STAY HERE. You can't get caught!_

I growl ripped through my throat. "Screw that." I said and jogged to the hatch. I knew something would go wrong! What the hell was I thinking?

A sharp stinging hit me in the back. The pen clattered to the ground. I turned, another growl coming up. The notepad hit me in the chest and I caught it.

_STAY HERE! IF YOU GET CAUGHT, YOU ARE ALL GONE FOR!_

I knew she was right, but didn't care. I reached for the handle, but something hit me in the back of the head. Hard.

I fell on the floor, my vision blurring. A board clattered to the ground next to me.

I blacked out.

I blinked a few times, then shot up. I ran to the window in time to see the van and a car drive away.

I turned sharply, running to the hatch. This time, it opened. I raced down the hall and down the stairs. I ripped open the door, but it was too late. They were all no where to be found.

In the hallway I found Gwen's body, her eyes staring blindly at the ceiling. I recoiled at the sight of her. I hadn't known much about her, but I didn't see her as a bad person. Her death actually shook me up.

I stared at her for a while wondering what to do. The best thing was to not touch her. So I didn't.

All the rooms were empty. When I opened one of the last doors, a pool of blood made me stop and stare. A large wooden table was flipped onto its side. I could faintly smell Chloe in the room, but the metallic smell of blood was overwhelming.

Fear ran through me at the thought that it might be Chloe's blood. But I knew it wasn't. I walked over to the table and what I saw left me in shock.

Andrew laid behind the table, a bullet hole in him. Blood pooled out around him, but it was clear he'd been dead for a while. There were marks in the blood, a space were it had been moved aside. I could smell Chloe's sent here, stronger. She had found him, fell in his blood.

I shivered and sat down next to the pool of blood, not really wanting to touch it. This was a man that I grew up knowing, one who wanted to hand me over to werewolves. That didn't change this. This was awful, and I could have stopped it.

But Liz had knocked me out. I looked around for the notepad, but didn't see it. So I sat there, and stared at the man that had been my Dad's good friend. I wanted to hit something. Rage filled me, so strong it almost scared me.

I got up, turned around and punched the nearest object. There was a crashing sound, but I didn't turn back to see what I'd done. I flipped the table back over, and lifted Andrew onto it.

Then, I walked out the door and didn't stop walking until I was at the front door. Andrew's keys were in his pocket. I grabbed them and ran to my room, grabbing mine and Simon's stuff. I went to the girls room and took as much as I could grab and carried it to the van.

That stuff went into the trunk. I jogged to the front of the car and climbed into the front seat. They couldn't have been more then twenty minutes ahead. Liz could help look for them.

"LIZ!" I called out. I didn't care if there was anyone left. Liz would have warned me if there was people around.

I searched the house and forest, waiting for a response. When none came, I called again.

I heard a taping from behind me. I turned around to see the notepad on the dash and the pen taping impatiently on it.

I rolled my eyes and hopped into the car, grabbing it. _Turn right, continue to highway_.

"Thanks." I said as I turned on the car. I had to stop to think about it for a second. Who knew how long I was going to drive for? Would it be smart to go? Who cares, I'm doing it anyways.

I put the car in drive and went.

Liz and I said close to nothing besides the exchange of directions. Then, the one thing I wanted to be told was written on Liz's notepad. _They are in that blue van up ahead. _

"Good." Following them was easier now. My mind was clouded with hate for them all. Russell and Margaret had killed Andrew and Gwen. Now they were taking my friends back to the horrible place they came from. Simon hadn't been there since he was young, so young he didn't remember it.

I remembered it. The other boys, the nurse, the layout of what had been home and hell.

I heard a tapping coming from next to me. Liz had written more on the notepad. _I've been there before. No gate, but a garage. Entrance guarded. I'd sneak through the garage if you can._

"Thanks. Liz… this is weird." I couldn't help the last part. I didn't regret saying though, because it _was_ weird.

Scribbling resumed on the notepad. I picked it up when she finished writing. _Yeah, but at least it works_. There was a little smiley face next to the note.

I let out a humourless laugh. "It works."

The drive was long, and Liz was quite for a while. An hour past, then two. It was hard, but I eventually got the hang of driving. No one questioned me. I stuck to the limit and because I looked older for my age, I wasn't stopped.

I wondered if Liz was still there and kept asking. After a while, she just started writing a little _Still here!_, or _Turn right_ to let me know she was around.

After a while, she started writing a longer note. _So… Andrew was a friend? I didn't get to see much, the spell is to strong, I can't get through the floor easily. I say only a second and that was enough._

I let out another humourless laugh. "Yeah. Not really. He wanted to get rid of me. Kept my Dad away from Simon and I."

Liz was quite for a second. Well… it was always quite with her, but she didn't write for a second. Then, _Still, it's hard for you. What did you do with him?_

"Put him on the table so they can find him better." I ran my hand through my hair. I wanted to do more for him. He really had wanted to protect us, even if we didn't want to be with him. I should have helped.

I smashed my hand against the top of the wheel. "If you hadn't knocked me out, I could have helped!" I said angrily.

Scratching of pen on paper. _I'm sorry. I wouldn't have done it if I knew they were in trouble. I'm really sorry._ Her writing was scribbly at the end, like she couldn't write properly. Like she was upset.

I sighed and glanced at the empty seat next to me. "I know."

We got off the highway eventually. After a _long_ time. I was tired, but kept going. It was my responsibility to help them now, when I couldn't at the house. I had to, so I would.

We took a series of back roads. I stayed further behind so they couldn't see who I was. Liz told me where to go. After and hour, I could start to see lights in the dark forest around me.

I was panicking now. This far into the forest, and we couldn't get help easily. This was getting way out of hand. I couldn't turn back now. I kept going.

_Get out, walk the rest of the way. They will see the car coming_.

So I did. Liz came with me, tell me were to go. Soon I saw the building. Fear bubbled inside me at the size. The garage was there, a camera the only guard. I kept out of sight. Liz ushered me onwards.

With ever step, I became more and more panicked. What if it was to late? What would I do without them. I struggle to keep my breathing under control. I hated what they had done to me, to us.

Liz told me to wait while she found a way in. I stood in the shadows, waiting. I was impatient, I was nervous, I wouldn't admit it to anyone, but I was freaking out. I could feel the wolf inside of my, trying to claw out, to protect me. And that scared me more. This couldn't happen now. Not without Chloe with me.

Liz came back and I was glad it was dark, because I was not keeping it together. It wasn't like me, but I had to help, now!

_I can't find a way in. We have to wait for the garage to open_.

And that was it. The wolf found it's weak spot, and pushed through. I growled a, "Stay here." To Liz and slipped into the forest were I began to Change, without Chloe to comfort me and tell me I'd be fine.

And I was scared.

* * *

AN- So, I've been trying to write this for a long time, but found it hard with all the drama, and deciding how... Unhapppy Derek's reaction should be. Review my story, tell me if it was good or not becuase really... I'm not sure how much I like this one. I have more stories in Derek's POV, you can find them on my profile. ^^


End file.
